


Burning

by donttouchtheneednoggle



Series: Knights [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, yeah ok i did go what's the one way i can make him even sadder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchtheneednoggle/pseuds/donttouchtheneednoggle
Summary: Written for Merlin Bingo prompt 'Percival'
Relationships: Merlin & Percival (Merlin)
Series: Knights [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117850
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: Merlin Bingo





	Burning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Merlin Bingo prompt 'Percival'

It’s not like you’re the only one who’s suffered. Of course it’s not.

Sometimes you think you will suffocate under the screams of the others. In your village, an island, a tower, a ridge, a forest. Screams and screams and flickering flames.

But sometimes you wonder if the universe just likes toying with you. Likes watching you carefully build up your life again and again just to kick it into ruin.

Or set it ablaze to be more accurate.

Merlin even said as much, one night when you both drank too much, when Leon was gone somewhere, you don’t remember where, there was an attack maybe and maybe you weren’t the only one gushing blood but only you came back and now you’re here, and Gwen isn’t.

_You know, I think destiny just gets a kick out of making you live._

_Not as much as it does you_ , you reply and you both laugh because you left real humour behind years ago and all you have left is the gallows.

You are Sir Percival and you watch everyone you love turn to ash.

You are Sir Percival and you are the last mortal left.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated <3
> 
> Come hang out on [tumblr](https://donttouchtheneednoggle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
